


Subject to Change

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Metahuman William Clayton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: When William is at school, he doesn't expect anything bigger than a surprise pop quiz. He certainly doesn't expect an encounter with a bully to completely change his world.





	Subject to Change

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored and this happened. I've actually had this on my list of fics to write for a long time, but never really felt like doing it. I'm glad I finally did. I think it turned out pretty good, actually. This takes place sometime in Arrow after Oliver gave up being Green Arrow and before he took it up again in secret. It's pretty flexible other than that though.
> 
> Make sure to tell me what you think! It's really my first time writing Oliver, Cisco, Caitlin, and this version of Barry. Enjoy!

The day starts like any other day for William. He wakes up and his dad drops him off at school. It's been nice, not having to worry about his dad going out at night. Fighting crime as the Green Arrow. He definitely doesn't worry as much, that's for sure.

School is school. He likes it, mostly. Classes are fun. He does really well in them and the teachers are actually pretty fun. It's the other kids that make school unbearable. They never stop teasing him for having a Flash backpack. Shoving him around, stuff like that.

William could make them stop. He certainly has enough power to do that. His dad is the mayor, after all. But he doesn't. He doesn't want to be that kid. Using his dad's position to get what he wants. He likes to think it makes him better, but so far all it's done is make him more bruised.

It's only after school ends, but before his dad is there to pick him up, that something happens to separate today from other days. One of the kids he's used to dealing with comes up to him.

At first, it's the usual. Pushing him. Grabbing his bag. Making fun of him and his dad. It's when the kid brings up his mom that he freaks out. The kid is sneering stuff about his mom being easy and only having him for the money she'd get from his dad.

William sees red. He's not sure exactly what happens, except the kid ends up on the ground and he's standing over him, shaking in fury. The kid looks terrified. William almost feels bad. Almost.

The kid runs away screaming something about how much of a freak William is. To be honest, William doesn't care. It's only after the kid is gone and he's alone again that what happened hits him. It's not exactly normal to have energy coming out of your hands.

His dad pulls up a minute after William realizes this and opens the door for him. William sits down, feeling numb. He needs to say something, but the words won't come. He spends most of the ride looking out the window.

His dad is used to him being pretty quiet. William isn't much of a talker after school. Usually, it's because he's busy thinking about school, but today it's not. He can't stop replaying what happened in his mind, and all he can hope is that the bully won't remember the energy beams that came out of his hands when he pushed him.

"You've been quieter than normal," his dad comments as they pull up to their building. "Anything bothering you?"

William looks at his dad, eyes wide. He nods slowly.

His dad doesn't seem to be expecting that answer.

"What is it, buddy?" he asks.

"Um, something happened at school," William eventually says. He's opening the door too. He doesn't want to tell his dad outside or in the car. He'd rather do it inside and hope Felicity's there too. Then he can tell them at the same time.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His dad is out of the car too. They open the doors and start to walk up the stairs. Which is a little different than normal. William's used to taking the elevator.

"Yeah," he admits. "Is Felicity home?"

His dad raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I should tell her too," William says.

Now his dad looks slightly confused. William talks to his dad about any bullying problems and Felicity about school stuff. He doesn't really have anything about school he shares with both of them. They have different things they either like to hear or are good to talk about.

"Okay," his dad says.

They walk the rest of the way up the stairs. As soon as they enter their apartment, Felicity greets him. She's sitting on the couch doing something on the computer. It's not an unpredictable sight.

"William has something he wants to tell us," his dad says, taking his shoes off.

"Oh?"

Now both of them are looking at him. William shifts lightly and shrugs his backpack off his shoulder, throwing it to the side.

"Um, at school there was this kid. I got mad and pushed him because he was being a jerk," William says. "The thing is, when I pushed him, my hands… glowed."

His dad does a double take. Felicity gasps. Not really terrible reactions, considering.

"They glowed?" his dad asks weakly.

William nods, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"He did live in Central City," Felicity says.

"But it's been years," his dad argues.

William watches them, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asks.

"William," Felicity begins gently. "You know about the particle accelerator explosion, correct?"

William nods his head. Everyone knows about it. That started everything with metahumans. It's how the Flash got his powers.

"You lived in Central City at the time. It's possible you were affected."

William gapes. It doesn't really make sense to him, and at the same time, it does.

"We should call Barry," his dad says. "Or just go to Star Labs. Cisco and Caitlin should check on him."

"Good idea," Felicity says. "I'll call and tell them we're coming."

"Don't tell them why," his dad orders. "We can explain in person."

"Wait, what's going on?" William asks. "Who are you talking about?"

Felicity and his dad share a look.

"Some friends of ours," his dad eventually says. "They know a lot about metahumans. We should have them make sure your powers aren't hurting you. Or if you have any."

William nods slowly. That makes sense, he supposes. And he knows Star Labs is where it all started, so they probably know a lot about it.

"When are we going?" William asks.

"Soon. We'll pack some bags and head out in about an hour. It's a weekend and there's nothing on my schedule for once," his dad jokes.

"I'll help you," Felicity says, standing up slowly and stretching. "William, do you want to get started on your bag? We'll probably only stay for a day or two."

William nods and heads to his room. It was better than the expected. And they're heading to Star Labs, although why they want to actually want t do that is still a little beyond him. But whatever. Also, the Flash works with Star Labs, so maybe he'll get to meet him.

* * *

When they pull up to Star Labs, William is a little surprised. He expects it to be less ruined. It's not that bad, not really. And he supposes that having it a little broken helps make it less likely to be attacked or anything.

Going inside is a little strange. It's a lot nicer inside than it is outside. And when they walk into a circular room filled with computers William is in awe. It's really cool.

A moment after they step in, a man with long black hair, a graphic t-shirt, and a piece of red liquorice sticking out of his mouth comes up to them, grinning widely.

"Felicity, Oliver, good to see you," he greets. When he spots William he smiles wider. "Hi, I'm Cisco, the resident tech expert."

William grabs the offered hand and shakes it.

"I'm William," he says.

"Nice to meet you, William. So, what are you guys here for? You were a little sparse on the details," Cisco says.

Felicity looks at his dad and they have a silent conversation. Cisco watches them. He's smirking slightly.

"Is Caitlin here?" Felicity asks a moment later.

"Not yet," Cisco says. "She should be soon though. Why?"

"It's a long story," his dad settles on after a moment.

"Okay…" Cisco says slowly, sounding suspicious. "So, William, want to see the grand tour?"

William nods eagerly, and just as that moment, there's a loud whoosh and a great gust of air. William watches with wide eyes as the wind dies down and a man is standing there. The man turns around, sees them, and smiles widely.

"Oliver! Felicity! I didn't know you guys were coming!"

William watches because the man who just ran in is the Flash. He's in the costume. The mask is off. This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to William in his life.

"Yeah, it was… unplanned," his dad says, giving the Flash a hug. Felicity does the same a moment later.

"We figured it was best to come here," Felicity says.

Suddenly the Flash is serious.

"What's wrong? Do you need my help with anything?"

"No," Felicity says. "Actually, William here, well…" Felicity tapers off, looking unsure.

"I kinda had something happen at school," William says.

"And he may or may not have developed a meta-ability," Oliver finishes.

Both Cisco and the Flash do a double take.

"So you want us to see what's up," Cisco says, nodding.

"See what's up with what?" a voice asks from behind them.

Everyone turns. Standing in the doorway is a woman with long brown hair. She sees his dad and Felicity and smiles.

"Hey, guys! Glad you made it," she says. "What did you need?"

"William seems to have developed a meta-ability," his dad says quickly.

The woman's eyes go wide.

"Really?"

William nods sheepishly.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to be busy today. Barry, Cisco, do you want to help?" she asks.

"No problem, Caitlin," the Flash says. "Let me just go change."

Two seconds later he's back, but this time in normal clothes.

"Well, sign me up," Cisco says gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "I'm always up for helping a fellow metahuman discover how their powers work."

William looks curiously at him.

"'A fellow metahuman'?" he parrots.

Cisco nods.

"Yup. You're looking at the one and only Vibe. And Caitlin is Killer Frost," Cisco says, doing a sort of half bow.

And this is just so much cooler than he'd been expecting when he came here today. Plus he gets cool powers. So there's that. Now he just needs to figure out how they work.


End file.
